Mourir
by Bepopalula
Summary: La plus grande peur d'Anakin Skywalker, c'est la mort. Mais pour une raison bien différente que celle à laquelle on pense... —TRADUCTION


J'ai ENFIN recommencé à traduire pour mon plaisir personnel, et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! Cette histoire — très courte — a été écrite par **PadmeKSkywalker** , elle s'appelle To Die et vous pouvez facilement la trouver ici si vous souhaitez la lire en version originale (anglaise). C'est très court mais affreusement émouvant, à mon sens... ENJOY! et sortez les mouchoirs...

* * *

Le son de ma propre respiration me répugne. Ce n'est même pas la mienne et pourtant, mes poumons bougent encore et pompent l'air ambiant avec une régularité si parfaite qu'elle en est insupportable. J'ai du mal à parler mais j'essaye, bien qu'Obi-Wan m'en empêche.

— Tout va bien, Ani, dit-il depuis le bord de mon lit.

Sa voix reste calme et rassurante, elle garde ce même timbre auquel je suis tant habitué. Elle est ma seule source de réconfort à présent et je m'accroche à elle comme un homme à la mer s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Ne parle pas, tout va bien.

Ani. Suis-je si proche de la mort pour qu'il m'appelle comme cela? Une nouvelle vague de panique m'emporte et j'essaye instinctivement d'aspirer de l'air pour me calmer. Je ne peux cependant pas expirer et une peur sans nom s'empare de mon âme et aveugle mes sens. Je continue à tenter de respirer sans réfléchir, comme si j'étais encore capable de le faire tout seul.

— Anakin, arrête!

Ses mains sont sur mes épaules et me secouent, me forçant à me calmer. Mon corps y arrive enfin et l'appareil respiratoire reprend le dessus. J'observe Obi-Wan qui se rassoit, ses yeux plus grands et terrifiés que jamais. Je remarque que ses mains tremblent alors qu'elles me lâchent.

— Combien de — temps — encore? je chuchote.

Je suis incapable de finir ne serait-ce qu'une phrase en une seule respiration — l'appareil force mes poumons à faire leur travail à un interval régulier. Il se pince les lèvres et secoue la tête.

— Je n'en sais rien, répond simplement Obi-Wan.

J'acquiesce lentement et tourne la tête; la regarder droit dans les yeux m'est impossible, cette personne que j'aime plus que n'importe qui, plus que Maman, plus que Padmé. La seule pensée que j'ai en le regardant est, _Je ne le verrai plus jamais._

Je ne pleurerai pas, non. Je m'en suis fait la promesse, au moins; mais pourquoi m'en soucier? Après aujourd'hui, je n'aurai aucune réputation à tenir, aucune dignité à laquelle m'accrocher. Je n'aurai plus rien; je ne serai plus rien. Et je suis si fatigué… trop fatigué, même pour haïr. Car oui, je devrais les haïr pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Mon sabre laser avait facilement tranché la petite étoile de métal qu'ils avaient lancée dans ma direction et puis, puisque j'éprouvais le besoin de prouver que j'avais gagné, j'ai ramassé l'objet que j'ai balancé en l'air pour m'amuser, bien qu'Obi-Wan m'avait prévenu de ne pas le faire.

Par la Force, si seulement je l'avais écouté…

Je n'avais pas dit à Obi-Wan que l'étoile avait coupé mon doigt. Pourquoi aurais-je dû? C'était une simple égratignure, qui saignait à peine. Peut-être que si je lui avais dit, ils auraient pu stopper le poison à temps. Mais je n'en savais rien et mon Maître non plus, ce qui ne changea pas jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse.

À ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard.

Je chasse ces pensées sombres de mon esprit, conscient qu'en restant fixé sur les "et si" , je deviendrais fou. Ce qui est fait est fait—le passé appartient au passé—et je ne peux pas changer mes actions stupides, fruits de ma detestable arrogance.

Un autre sursaut de douleur parcourt mon bras, me sortant de ma réflexion pour de bon—je sers les dents, je refuse qu'Obi-Wan voit la souffrance que j'endure. Et pourtant elle est bien moins importante à présent, grâce à leurs médicaments et à leurs innombrables piqures. Mais il sait—il sait toujours tout.

La douleur revient, plus forte cette fois-ci, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose; cette vague arrive trop vite après la précédente, si puissante que j'hurle, les doigts de mon bras gauche encore vivant s'agrippent fermement au petits barreaux de métal qui entourent mon lit. Je ne la vois pas de là où je suis, mais j'entends la guérisseuse se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre.

— Que se passe-t-il? demande Obi-Wan d'une voix paniquée et épuisée après de longues heures passées sans trouver le sommeil.

Sa voix est bien plus forte que d'habitude, comme s'il hurlait directement dans mon oreille. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres alors que je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller. Puis la guérisseuse prend la parole, le son de sa voix entre et ressort de ma tête, à tel point que je n'entends pas tout ce qu'elle dit.

— Son dernier… s'en est allé… il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire… a attaqué le système… tellement désolée…

Puis sa voix disparaît pour de bon, et Maman est debout à mes côtés, et les murs blancs, stérilisés de la chambre disparaissent aussi pour faire place à des couleurs plus chaudes. C'était un rêve. Bien sûr que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je rigole tout seul et sors de mon lit. Mourir—ouais, bien sûr.

— Ani, Watto veut te voir tôt au magasin aujourd'hui, dit Maman alors que j'entre dans la pièce principale.

Elle se tient devant devant la plaque de cuisson, ses mains font des gestes que je ne comprends pas. J'indique que j'ai compris puis, alors que je m'assois, une difficile réalisation m'atteint: si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, alors rencontrer Qui-Gon, être libéré, l'Ordre Jedi, et Obi-Wan… n'étaient-ils tous qu'un rêve?

— J'arrive maman, je réponds sans tarder, en faisant de mon mieux pour chasser ma tristesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive.

* * *

— Ne t'inqu—iète pas—J'a—rrive, promet innocemment Anakin en se battant pour respirer entre chaque syllabe. Je me tourne précipitamment vers la guérisseuse.  
— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? je demande avec colère, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Elle lui prend le pouls sur le bon bras, celui qui n'est pas paralysé et bleu depuis le coude jusqu'au bout des phalanges, note quelque chose dans son dossier et me répond:

— Il a des hallucinations, répond-elle avec douceur, Je pense qu'il voit sa mère.

Peut-être qu'il le peut. Oh, par la Force, si c'est vrai, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

J'espérais de toutes mes forces que cet instant me serait épargné, peut importe la manière; qu'un antidote serait découvert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard; que je trouverais même la force de m'éloigner de son lit sans porter tout le poids d'un million de cicatrices sous lesquelles mon cœur s'écroule, m'éloigner de lui sans porter de poids du tout.

Je suppose que c'est de cette malédiction dont ils parlent — aimer une personne, à tel point que chacun de ses souffles vous est aussi salvateur que mortel; si jamais vous vous retrouvez sans elle, vous ignorez comment continuer à vivre. Et la vie sans Anakin… mériterait à peine d'être qualifiée de vie. Elle n'en serait qu'une pâle copie, comme un rôle que vous jouez dans une pièce de théâtre, dont vous récitez les lignes par cœur sans en avoir l'envie. Et comment aurais-je envie, quelle raison aurais-je de vivre sans Anakin?

* * *

Je peux sentir le poison s'emparer de mon corps, tel du mercure qui coule dans mes veines. Il brûle en circulant, laissant derrière lui une brulure glaciale, si étrange que la douleur me fait presque du bien.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, mais je peux sentir Obi-Wan s'asseoir près de moi, et la guérisseuse debout au pied du lit. Ils attendent encore quelque chose de moi, je pense, mais je me sens à nouveau si épuisé que j'ignore si je saurai jamais comment bouger à nouveau, si seulement j'en avais la chance. Un doux brouillard enveloppe mon esprit, simplifiant d'un coup toutes mes pensées. _À quoi cela ressemble de ne pas être?_ Je me demande, pris d'une douce sensation de somnolence. Vais-je réaliser que c'est sur le point d'arriver, ou vais-je simplement cesser d'exister en un seul instant?

J'ai une sensation de picotement sur l'estomac—la guérisseuse? Mais il y en a une autre et encore une autre, qui remontent ensuite vers ma poitrine. De plus en plus de minuscules pates parcourent ma peau. Mon corps sursaute. Elles sont de plus en plus à se rapprocher de mon visage, à essayer de m'étouffer. J'ai peur, tellement peur…

— Enle—vez—les-moi… je murmure, incapable de rassembler l'énergie nécéssaire pour hausser le ton.

C'est tout ce dont je suis capable, agiter une main inutilement devant mon visage, dans une vaine tentative de les chasser avant qu'elles ne m'attrapent. Une franche panique me sert la poitrine, elle essaye de me tuer et ça marche, je ne peux plus respirer, plus respirer, respirer—  
Une main attrape la mienne, la tient fermement dans sa poigne.

— Respire, m'ordonne une voix.

Une respiration profonde, haletante, tremblante quitte mes poumons. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Ces choses ont disparu. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un precipice noir et inconnu, et la seule chose qui me retient est cette main serrée dans la mienne.

J'ouvre les yeux mais au lieu de voir Obi-Wan, une lumière douloureuse m'éblouit. Que ce soit la mort ou le Paradis ou la lumière qui flottent dans la pièce, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est fini. Par la Force, c'est fini. Je me sens disparaitre petit à petit, et je suis tout à coup conscience de la fragilité de mon corps, qu'il est si facile à briser. Je m'agrippe à cette main que je sais appartenir à Obi-Wan de toutes mes forces, bien que je ne puisse le voir, comme si cette main m'encrait à lui ici.

— Je ne veux pas…

Ma poitrine se vide de son air, je peux à peine respirer. Ils ont enlevé le respirateur, qui n'aurait rien fait d'autre que de retarder l'inévitable. Des larmes me piquent les yeux, il n'y a plus aucune raison de les retenir à présent. Ma tête est lente et étourdie, je n'ai plus qu'une seule pensée en tête.

— Maître, s'il-vous-plaît…

Mes cordes vocales supportent à peine la pression que représente l'action de parler, et mes mots sortent dans un murmure, un halètement, un gémissement.

—J'y arriverai pas sans toi… s'il-te-plaît, Maître…

Un sanglot hystérique force la barrière de ma gorge. Au dessus de moi, je pense entendre le son de quelqu'un pleurer. Sa main serre la mienne encore plus fort. J'essaye encore de parler à travers mes sanglots; je pleure si fort à présent, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage.

— Je t'aime—Obi-Wan, je t'aime…

Je le répète encore et encore; c'est la seule vérité à présent, le dernier morceau que constitue mon existence. Il me répond mais je peux à peine comprendre ce qu'il me dit — je ne peux pas tenir une seconde de plus. Je suis devenu la lumière, plus léger que l'air lui-même. Je flotte au dessus de la pièce, bien qu'encore encré d'une certaine façon, dans le sens le plus léger, à mon faible corps qui est allongé en bas dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y a pas de lumière, pas de pont argenté, rien que l'on dit voir en quittant la vie. Juste un bleu doux, vierge, la couleur que prennent les rêves avant notre réveil, la couleur que l'on voit avant de s'endormir.

 _C'est donc ça,_ je pense tout doucement _. C'est à ça que ressemble ne pas être… c'est à ça que ressemble… mourir…_


End file.
